1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support structure of a vehicle seat frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame support structure of a vehicle seat cushion that supports a frame of the vehicle seat cushion from below with respect to a floor by a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-184926 (JP-A-2000-184926) describes a frame structure of a seat cushion of a vehicle seat. The vehicle seat is configured as the wider seat of a 60/40 split rear seat of a vehicle. A front frame portion of a frame that is frame-shaped and forms the frame is supported from below on a floor via a bracket. The bracket is formed by a steel plate member that has been bent to have a U-shaped cross-section that is open toward the front. The front frame portion of the frame extends horizontally and is welded in a saucer-shaped concave portion formed on an upper edge portion of both sides of the U-shape.
However, conventional brackets are formed with a U-shaped cross-section and is thus structurally strong and resists deformation toward the front. Therefore, if a large load that results in forced displacement of the front frame portion toward the front is input to a fixed portion of the bracket and the front frame portion during a vehicle collision, for example, stress will concentration at the fixed portion, which may cause the front frame portion to greatly bend and deform forward, and ultimately crack, in a localized area.